Intruder
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: "My wife woke me up last night to tell me there was an intruder in our house." A series to 2 sentence scary stories. I don't know what I'm doing. (Bechloe) Trigger warning: mention of rape and gory stuff. Sorry.
1. There was an intruder in our house

Good day everyone!

I'm posting this story based on something I saw at the internet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I am comfortably sleeping when I feel my wife shake me.

"Babe" She whispered.

'Why is she whispering?' "Hmm?" I hummed as a reply.

"Babe, you need to wake up." She said still in whisper.

"Why?" I asked in sort of a whining tone.

"Someone's in our house. I heard them. They're in the kitchen." My wife said.

I sat up right and look at my wife to see if she just messing up with me. I see too much fear in her eyes which tells me that she is not messing with me. I look at her once again and saw her rubbing her baby bump. _Our child_. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my wife and daughter. Yes, my wife is pregnant and in about a few weeks we will finally meet her.

I grab my gun from the dresser and made my way to the kitchen. I told her to stay in bed and let me handle this. This bastard made the wrong decision. They shouldn't have try to intrude the house of a cop like me. They'll be in prison in no time.

I'm trying not to make any noise as I walk down the stairs. Once near the kitchen I tried to listen to see how many of them are in our place. I can't hear a sound. Nobody is making any noise. Thinking that maybe there's only one intruder I suddenly open the door and point my gun upright.

Once I'm inside the kitchen I see nobody. I look around and still can't see anyone. I look up and saw a clock that says its 2:34 AM. I went to the control room to check if there were actually intruders in my house I reviewed the CCTV and found no got even near my house.

As I start to walk back towards our room I saw a calendar that is displaying the month of August and a big red circle in the number 9. That's when I realized that today is the day my wife of 3 years was killed by an intruder 2 years ago which also happens to be her supposed 28th birthday.

"Oh Beca, my love. I miss you and Emmy" I said as I started to cry crumpling to the ground.

I suddenly hear someone calls me in a whisper "Chlo" It's her. She's calling me.

"Chloe, we love you. But please move on for us. We're safe here." come her voice again. And I cry harder. My wife, my other half, my partner, my best friend and my everything was taken away from me together with our child.

"I love you." She once again whispered which is accompanied by a small giggling which I'm sure was from our child.

"I love you too, Beca. And I love you Emmy. I will never forget the two of you." I whispered into thin air as I go to my room, our room and lay down and fell asleep as if someone is lulling me to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's it. Sorry for the short and not detailed story. I'm so lazy.

Here's the full 2 sentence thing that this story came from.

" **My wife woke me up last night to tell me there was an intruder in our house. She was murdered by an intruder 2 years ago."**


	2. Wife and Child in my living room

Good day, everyone! Here is another story for this compilation. Hope you like it.

Just a warning, it's not that good.

After having a hard day I came home to see my wife cradling our child. They are nestled at a rocking chair in our living room. I was shocked to see them. They're not supposed to be here. I saw a note beside my wife I read it out.

"We warned you Officer Beale. But you did not listen. Now savor the pain of the debt your wife and child paid."

I didn't know which was more frightening, seeing my dead wife and child, or knowing that someone broke into my apartment to place them there.

They are buried last week and somebody disturbed their peace just to rub it on my face. Yes, my wife and child that is currently our living room are dead. They were killed almost 2 weeks ago. It was horrible and scarring to see them the moment I entered our house that unfaithful morning. My house was broken into and my wife was slumped in our bedroom floor all bloodied. My child Emily whom was supposed to be delivered next month has her head and shoulders out my wife's vag. Autopsy report says that my wife was choked, gagged and raped with the intention to induce her labor. Once her labor starts the bastard waited until our baby's head came out with her shoulders and started stabbing both my wife and daughter. My wife Beca was raped in every orifice she has. Beaten to the point where her face was almost unrecognizable.

The pain I felt since then can never be explained. Nor the pain I'm am feeling right now that I start to realize that the culprit to their death might be an enemy I have found with the work I have. Work which my wife has been begging me to quit, living a safe life with her and our child.

Now here I am staring at Beca and Emmy's decomposing body in front of me feeling the searing pain all over again.

"Beca baby, I'm sorry. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to the both of you. I love you baby. I'll do everything in my power to give you justice."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's that.

This chapter happens 2 years before the chapter 1 happen occur just so you all know.

Thank you for reading.

Here is the 2 sentence story it came from.

" **After having a hard day I came home to see my girlfriend/wife cradling our child. I didn't know which was more frightening, seeing my dead girlfriend/wife and child, or knowing that someone broke into my apartment to place them there."**


End file.
